


Sweet Moments Together

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Sweet Moments With You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Discussion of mpreg, Discussion of past pregnancy complications, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm not a doctor, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical discussions are all my imagination, Omega Sam, Parentel angst, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Part three of the Sweet Moments with you SeriesTakes place 10 years after Saplings and Gumdrops left off.Gabriel and Sam start the next leg of their life together.





	Sweet Moments Together

**Author's Note:**

> Last one, folks.  
> Man, I really love this family.

“Son of a- ugh, Gabriel, that fucking mouth of yours.”

Gabriel looks up in time to see Sam throw his head back hard enough to make a loud thud against the tiled wall. He hums in pleasure as Sam threads his fingers through Gabriel’s wet hair, moving his hand until it rests lightly at the back of his neck. “Fuck,” he cries as Gabriel hallows his cheeks again and takes in as much of Sam’s shaft as he’s able. He curls the fingers buried in Sam’s wet hole and strokes over his prostate.

“Gabe, Baby, I’m gonna-”

Gabriel flicks his tongue over Sam’s slit before moving back down, reveling in the weight on his tongue. He feels the pulse before the first warm, bitter taste hits the back of his throat. He moans as Sam calls out his name. He gently removes his fingers and pulls back with his mouth, wringing out the last remaining drops with the suction of his mouth.

Sam wraps his hands around Gabriel’s chest and pulls him off his knees, onto his thighs and captures his mouth. As Sam’s tongue explores the caverns of his mouth, Gabriel’s hand still wet with Sam’s slick, strokes over his rapidly swelling knot. “Speaking of mouths, Oak. Fuck, you’re so hot.” He drops his head to Sam’s shoulder as he feels Sam’s wide hands skim over his back and down his ass.

Gabriel’s hand picks up speed and his chest heaves. His orgasm crashes into him as Sam bites down over the mark on his left shoulder. “Oh fuck, Sam!” He comes hard and spills over his hand and Sam’s chest.

Sam wraps one arm around Gabriel’s waist and the other over his rib cage and up his back and presses their bodies close. The shower stall is quiet save for the sounds of water beating down, Gabriel’s breathing as it slows and Sam’s happy hums as he nuzzles his mate’s neck.

“My God I love you,” Sam whispers in Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel lifts his head enough to rest their foreheads together, “Yeah, I kinda like you too. Do you think this’ll ever get old between us?”

“Not as long as I’m breathing.”

“I should let you finish up here, big day for ya Oak.” He gives Sam one more quick kiss then climbs off his lap, still feeling a little shaky. “Hm, might be getting too old for that kneeling shit,” he laughs as he braces his weight against the wall while his knees pop.

“Babe, you aren’t even forty yet and you don’t have to rush off, we have plenty of time,” he smiles at Gabriel as he gets off the shower bench then presses their lips together, making his mate moan.

“Ugh, nope, I better go now or I’ll never want to leave. I’m weak around you and I gotta get those pups ready.”

He gives himself a quick rinse, gives Sam one last kiss then steps out of the shower.

@@@@@

“What have we here?” Gabriel asks the group gathered around the kitchen table as he emerges from the basement. “One,” he kisses the head of the oldest boy eating a bowl of cereal while reading a book. Moving in a circle around the table, he continues the count off, “two, three, and four. Hey, wait a minute, four?” he cries as he tilts the fourth pup’s head back. “You’re not _my_ pup!” he tells the grinning 10 year old girl with shoulder length, light brown hair and eyes the color of sapphires. “What do ya think you’re doing eating all the,” he glances at the box of cereal on the table and gasps, “Captain Crunch?”

“Uncle Gabe!” she cries around a giggle.

“See that, this stuff’ll make your teeth rot out of your head,” he tells her as he points at the hole in her mouth that once held a tooth.

“Dad! _You_ picked this out at the store, I know cause I was there!”

Gabriel turns to Willow with his hand over his heart, mouth open, “I thought you were on my side, Gumdrop! I’m truly wounded!”

“Da-ad!”

“Dad?” he cries, “Since when am I _Dad_? Who said you could grow up so fast?”

“Don’t worry, I saved you a bowl, Dad,” Kevin says quietly as he pushes a full bowl of cereal across the table to where Gabriel’s standing beside Delilah.

“Thanks, Kid-o, I can always count on you,” he tells him on a wink. Kevin gives him a shy smile before returning to his book.

It’s only been two years since Kevin became a part of the their family and yet, to Gabriel, it feels like he’s always been there. Looking at Kevin and Kane sitting close enough for their shoulders to bump, Gabriel also finds it hard to believe the brothers share zero actual relation.

The twelve and six year old boys are both eating cereal, books propped in front of their bowls. Their bend heads covered in straight hair that hangs over their ears, Kevin’s is a little darker than Kane’s but similar in style. They’re both quiet, smart, intuitive, quick with shy smiles and even quicker with empathy. Their bond goes beyond having to stick together in a chaotic world of females. Kane was the first to know, years ago, that Kevin was one of them.

Sam’s pregnancy with Kane was very difficult and the fear Gabriel felt after nearly losing Sam after his delivery is still very painful to think about even after six years have passed. Despite Sam’s protests, Gabriel had to stick to his guns, he couldn’t watch Sam go through it all again. The risk was too great. He knew their family wasn’t complete but that didn’t mean that expansion had to come from them.

It had been a rare day. Sam had a day off from his clinic rotation and Gabriel was free from the Bistro. Having learned early on Kane handled the stress of doctor appointments when both his parents were present, they chose that day to make Kane’s four year old wellness check up. As they waited in the waiting room for his name to be called, a social worker Sam knew well entered with a boy in tow.

After a brief greeting, Missouri had asked Sam if they minded if Kevin, the boy peeking from behind her legs, could sit with them while she checked in at the desk. Reluctantly, the boy had sat down in the vacant chair next to Sam. Kane, sitting between his Daddy and Papa, immediately got up to sit on the other side of Kevin, propped on his knees to make them level. Gabriel remembers the pride that swelled between he and Sam as Kane wrapped his little arm around Kevin’s shoulder and showed him his new comic book.

Missouri later explained to Sam that Kevin’s mother had passed away and his father, who’d never been a part of his life, was signing all rights away. Despite Missouri's best efforts, he wanted nothing to do with his pup.

The Winchesters had gone home that night feeling like they were leaving something behind but none of them would speak it aloud. For two days, both Gabriel and Sam thought about Kevin. It wasn’t until Kane flat out asked when his brother was coming home that the mates finally sat down to discuss it. There was never any discussion of _if_ they should bring the boy home, it had gone straight into _how_ to bring Kevin home.

Due to the fact they'd already submitted for foster care with the possibility of adoption approval, the Winchesters were placed, with the help of Missouri Moseley, onto the advanced track. It didn’t hurt that Sam was mere weeks away from becoming a doctor and Gabriel had owned and operated his own business for almost fifteen years.

Less than a month after their meeting in the doctor's office of the very clinic Sam worked, Sam and Gabriel Winchester brought home their third pup. As had been the case when Willow and Kane arrived, they were welcomed with a large banner hanging in the living room, decorated by his cousins, that shouted, _Welcome home, Kevin!_ Willow, for the most part had been indifferent to another sibling. He’s just one more in the pack as far as she was concerned, she had her cousins that are more like sisters, but Kevin and Kane had been, and still are, inseparable.

It took some adjustments, as every change in routine does, but it was natural. Kevin grieved his mother and it was difficult for him to understand why his father had rejected him. Gabriel knew all too well what that felt like. He was always the first to assure Kevin that what he was feeling was valid, he’s a grown man after all and he still feels the sting of rejection of being unimportant by his parents even if one is deceased.

Instead of dwelling on what they don’t have, they choose to emphasize what they do have. Without any effort, they still keep Kevin’s mother a part of the family by listening to Kevin’s memories of her, looking at baby books she had painstakingly made and celebrating her during Mother’s Day and her birthday.

“Where’re your less quieter counterparts?” he asks his niece, bringing himself back to the present as he takes a seat between her and Kane.

“They’re in Willow’s room watching _Moana_...again.”

He snorts out a laugh then leans over and kisses Kane’s cheek before continuing his conversation with Delilah, “Not that I’m complaining but what brings you all over here?”

“Papa got all huffy at me because I told him our cereal was boring and the food Uncle Gabe gets is much better.”

Gabriel lets out a belly laugh, “Let me guess, to which he replied, ‘then go eat Uncle Gabe’s food’.”

She nods her head, “Yup. and also, ‘take your sisters with you’,” she says in a low rumble that sounds vaguely like Castiel.

More like they saw an opportunity to be alone and they took it, Gabriel thinks. They’ve all learned to not waste such fleeting moments.

He reaches for the milk, pretending not to hear the soft shuffle behind him. Right before grasping the jug he whips around and yells, “Rwar!”

Both girls jump and let out a screech, Callie louder then Chrissy.

“Gotta get up way earlier in the day to trick your old Uncle Gabe,” he tells them both affectionately. They each give him a one armed hug before sitting down at the table and grabbing a bowl.

“Actually, I’m glad you’re all here. So you all know today is a big day for your Papa and Uncle Sam, right? So you’re all gonna make me a promise to behave extra good, right?”

He smiles when a chorus of cheers, and answers of “of course” ring out around him.

“It’s not about _me_ , Gabriel,” Sam reminds him as he emerges from the staircase.

Gabriel lets out a low whistle, grateful they’d had their fun in the shower. He gets up from the table and meets Sam halfway, “Wow-wee you look smokin in that suite, Oak!” He runs his hands down the front of his navy suit jacket, the rough material under his hands makes his, still shrinking, knot twitch. His thick scent of cedar is intoxicating even with the faint undertones of burnt toast trying to break through.

Sam hooks a finger under his collar and tugs, “Really? Cause I feel silly.”

“Papa you look really handsome!” Willow cries from the table as everyone else chimes in with their cries of agreement.

“Thanks, Baby Girl,” Sam smiles softly at her as he lets out another plumb of pine, washing away all hint of anxiety.

“Spoken like the true genius she is,” Gabriel comments. “And,” he adds, “you only feel silly because you’re used to wearing pajamas every day,” he jokes as he adjusts Sam’s red striped tie.

“Got a point. Should I grab my bag to change later?”

“No, I’ll bring it. Don’t forget your white coat is pressed and hanging in the closet. You just worry about smiling big for the cameras and we’ll be there to cheer you on.”

“Oh good, we didn’t miss you!” Dean walks through the patio door, followed by Castiel.

“Hey, good timing, I was just about to head out.”

“We won’t keep you, I just wanted to wish you luck in case I don’t get a chance to before it all starts,” Dean tells him as he pulls him into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Dean.”

He hugs Castiel then tells the group with a salute and a final kiss to Gabriel, “I’ll see you all later.”

Gabriel’s gaze at the closed door is broken as a new scent fills the air, “Who left the milk out overnight then cooked it on the stove?” he cries as he waves his hand in the air. “Is that you, Dean-o? What’s got you all worked up? Today’s a happy day!”

Dean’s face flushes red and he rubs at the back of his neck, “Can it Gabby, I just gotta do something but I don’t want you to make a big deal out of it.”

“Uh, well you know I can’t make a promise like that, it’s kinda my thing to make a big deal out of stuff but I’ll try. What’s up?” He lets out a forced “oomph” and his eyes grow wide as he suddenly as a Winchester draped over his chest. “Oh wow, what did I do to be bestowed such an honor?” he jokes as he wraps his arms around Dean and returns the hug. Dean is always quick with the hugs but this kind is usually reserved for his brother. The kind where his hand is braced over the back of Gabriel’s head and his cheek is pressed against Gabriel’s.

Castiel smiles warmly at Gabriel as Dean says, “Thank you, Gabe.” He holds the embrace for another beat then pulls back. Castiel steps up and takes Dean’s hand as he continues, face still red, “Thanks for taking such care of Sam and being so supportive of, well all of us really, but my brother especially.”  
Now it’s Gabriel’s turn to feel flustered, “Geez, don’t thank me. Sam’s an amazing person and he deserves the world.”

Getting to this point in their lives wasn’t easy, in fact it was downright awful at times but he and Sam made it through every rough patch as a team. Together they pushed through sleepless nights as new parents, the very real possibility not conceiving again, a difficult pregnancy with an even more difficult delivery, an expansion on the Bistro, Sam’s school schedule and days apart as Sam sludged through his residency. All while creating a loving and safe environment for their pups and in extension, their nieces.

“Sam’s an amazing man, I’m grateful for him,” he states with a shrug of his shoulder. It’s a simple blanket statement that covers a not so simple span of events but it’s fact. Sam _is_ an amazing man and Gabriel thanks his stars every single day he’s lucky enough to be with him.

“Hey Uncle Gabe, can you fix my braid?” Calliope asks, breaking the moment as all pups tend to do so well.

Gabriel smiles at her from across the kitchen, "Of course," he tells her as he walks towards her.

Castiel gasps, “What, my handy work isn’t good enough for Princess Callie?”

“Of course, Papa,” her cheeks take on the same red tinge as Dean’s as she squirms in her seat, “it just got a little messed up while Chrissy and I were playing and I want to look nice for Uncle Sammy.”

“Uh huh,” Castiel smirks as he approaches the table. “Finish up, little ones. Take your bowls to the sink then get changed. We need to get going.”

@@@@@

Two hours later, the entire Winchester family is gathered together, wearing their finest clothes. Three of the four girls are wearing dresses, Delilah choosing to wear leggings and a flowing top, and the boys, both young and younger, all look handsome in their best suits. The crisp October air is ripe with the mingling scents of pride and happiness. The sun is shining brightly onto the crowd standing before the new wing of the hospital, a large ribbon spread out behind the two doctors.

“Allow me to turn the stage over to the person responsible for all this before you,” Dr Pamela Barnes finishes her speech as she turns to Sam, “Dr. Samuel Winchester.”

Sam gives Pam a hug then steps up to the podium. He looks over the cheering crowd, seeking out Gabriel’s face. His smile grows wider as Gabriel and Dean both let out a wolf whistle. Sam’s soft chuckle rings out through the microphone, settling everyone. “Thank you, Pam but you give me way more credit than I deserve. I first met Pam twelve years ago,” Sam begins. He holds Gabriel’s gaze a moment before looking out over the crowd of his family, friends, patients both past and present, and members of the press, “I was a frustrated, grieving Omega in search of answers. I never found those answers because, unfortunately, that’s just how life is sometimes but instead I found a safe place to work through my pain and a way to move forward.

Pam has dedicated her career to caring for the health, well being and rights of not just Omegas but of _every_ person in need. Upon completing my doctorate two years ago, it was without hesitation that I sought out the chance to learn and work beside Dr. Barnes. Over the years she’s been my doctor, my friend, my mentor and now, I’m proud to add partner.” He pauses for applause before continuing, “We’ve chosen the name _Omega Health United_ but our focus is not _just_ Omegas. Pam and I want to help _all_ Alphas, Omegas and Betas of _all_ ages. Both individuals and family units alike. Our hope is to offer support and education in a wide range of services. From reproductive health, nutrition, parenting support, safe place for preteens and teenagers all the way up through the golden years.

A special wing of our clinic has been devoted to the care of our expectant parents. Classes will be offered and run by our resident Birthing coach and certified Doula, Castiel Winchester.” Sam smiles down at Cas in the front row as Dean and Gabriel whistle again, “I won’t make him come up here but why don’t you give the folks in back a wave, Cas? All biast feelings aside, I know from first hand experience, Castiel is the best in his field.”

The pride of his brother-in-law is clearly evident on Sam’s face as he watches Castiel’s face split into a wide gummy grin before turning around and waving his hand above his head. Sam watches as his niecees, brother and mate all pat or hug Castiel. Addressing the crowd again, he brings his speech to an end, “Enough of my blathering on, lets get to what you’re all here to see. Thank you.”

Gabriel throws Sam a wink right before he and Pam each accept a pair of shiny scissors. They wait a beat, shears spread, share a look then together they slice through the red ribbon as the crowd breaks into applause and cheers.

The Winchester family, or pack as they prefer to affectionately call themselves, have never done anything alone and today is no different. They all rush forward as a massive unit to hug and congratulate Sam. With arms extended to his sides, Gabriel cries, “Now just hold your horses you pack of wild mutts,” his voice drops to a hush and tears glisten in his eyes as he cups Sam’s face, “he’s mine first.” He’s able to sneak in a quick kiss before eight sets of arms engulf the couple.

 

“Yup, same old boring, bland waiting room I see,” Dean jokes as they walk through the waiting room of _Omega Health United_. This isn’t the first time Dean has been there, he just can’t resist teasing his brother.

“Look, Papa, that’s me in there!” Kane cries as he points to a photo tacked to the wall amongst a smattering of other pup and expectant parent photos. Sam examines the picture of he and Gabriel standing in Pam’s old waiting room, huge grin on Gabriel’s face as his hand rests over the dome of Sam’s belly. He hides the wince as he remembers how sick he felt that day the photo was taken. “Sure is, Sugar Kane.” He leans down and kisses the top of his head as he scans the rest of the photos.

The pack takes several moments to pick out each of the pups photos, including one of Dean proudly showing off his bump that held Chrissy and another of Gabriel, Sam and Kevin taken days before he was brought home. “If you all are ready, I’m excited for you all to see the best part of our new establishment.” Sam takes Gabriel’s hand and turns to Castiel, “Cas, buddy, lead the way.”

Castiel glances at Dean who’s face is beaming with pride as his mate pushes through the double doors in the corner of the waiting room. He leads them down a short hall that opens onto another waiting room but this one, in aesthetics and feel, is much closer to a cozy living room. In place of the typical harsh fluorescent bulbs, the ceiling holds several tracks of spot lights, pointed in all directions, bathing the room in soft light. There’s a play area with a small table and chairs and a rack of buckets filled with washable, all age appropriate toys.

Scattered around the room are several love seats, cushioned arm chairs and rocking chairs and two recliners that aren’t soft enough that an expectant parent would be unable to climb out of. The walls, painted a deep sage, are adorned with framed artwork made by older siblings of Castiel’s patients.

Castiel leads them through the waiting room, past the reception desk and down a short hallway, pointing out rooms as he goes. Next to the bathroom, complete with a child sized toilet, is a family room that's just as warm and welcoming as the waiting area. “This is our family room for nursing parents, pups that need calming or a diaper change,” he explains as he walks past. “Two examine rooms,” he gestures to his left.

Gabriel and Dean had taken a tour two days prior to today but a few additions have been made since. His breath catches in his throat when he gets a look at one of those additions now. Hanging on the wall is an enlarged photo of Sam that Gabriel had taken and it’s always been one of his favorites. It’s a shot of Sam, mid shoulder up. His back is turned to the camera with eight week old Kane peeking over his shoulder, looking straight into the camera. His blue eyes, already starting to take on Sam’s hints of hazel, are wide as he looks at his Daddy behind the camera. Sam’s profile brings tears to Gabriel’s eyes, his smile is soft as his nose nuzzles Kane’s little neck.

Gabriel startles as Sam appears beside him and speaks close to his ear, “Didn’t think you’d mind,” he tells him quietly as he follows Gabriel’s gaze to the wall.

Gabriel clears his throat, “I guess it looks okay.” He turns and meets Sam’s lips. They both chuckle when a squeal erupts in the next room.

Hand in hand they enter the second exam room to find all six pups pointing and laughing over the large canvas photo on the wall. This one, uncoincidentally, is Castiel’s favorite photo. Gabriel had taken this one during one of their many summer cookouts. Dean’s in the grass huddled in a ball with his hands protecting his neck from the little feet and elbows. Dean’s laughing face is barely visible as he peeks out from under the mass of limbs and bodies belonging to his girls as they pile on top of him. Chrissy and Delilah have their backs to the camera but Callie’s happy face is a miniature version of Dean’s, with dancing eyes the same shade of Castiel.

They file out and follow Castiel as he leads the pack further into the clinic. They pass another exam room, this one equipped with a massage table much like the one in Dean and Castiel’s basement and a small tabletop fountain, filling the room with the calming sound of running water.

“And finally we have our classroom. Victor and I will be teaching most of the birthing classes together. Our hope is to be able to help those attending alone.”

“Still can’t believe Dean-o’s gonna be teaching the Basic Pup Care Boot camp class,” Gabriel jokes as he picks up one of the class dolls and rewraps it’s swaddle blanket, “they may leave here still clueless on how to survive being sleep deprived but I guarantee you every one of them will know how to make sure their nursing Omega or Beta is well fed and pampered.”

“You know, Gabby, I could always use a co-instructor,” Dean tells Gabriel with complete sincerity despite the use of his teasing nickname, “I still don’t know how you managed all those years watching all six pups all while running a business.”

Gabriel’s gaze skims over the pups as they scatter around the room, “I’d do it all again in heartbeat. I’m grateful as hell I was able to be there with them.” He isn’t exaggerating either. Yes there were days Gabriel never sat down until another adult came home, especially those first few months after the twins and Willow were born but he loved every minute of it. No day was the same. Sometimes it was just Gabriel and his Gumdrop, other times Dean’s substituting jobs would arise the same time Castiel would have a client or, later his continuing education classes, and he’d have three infants and a toddler to juggle but he made it work.

Chrissy started school and Kane, then later Kevin, came along restoring the balance a little. Between the four adults and their hectic schedules they made it work, and as far as Gabriel was concerned, it was Heaven on earth.

Kane was the last to leave the nest for full time school and it’s taken Gabriel this last year to finally adjust. It’s been nice being able to spend more time at his Bistro and he’s still there when the kids get home from school but he misses their morning breakfast routine or their afternoons in the park. The quiet is unsettling when he’s there alone, it makes him remember all the years spent in solitude both as a child and an adult before Sam found him.

“Without a doubt,” he repeats as Sam throws an arm around his waist and leads him out the door, “I’d do it all again tomorrow.”

“I would imagine you’d want to turn the clock back on your age a bit though,” Castiel smiles as he turns off the light to the classroom and watches the pups run ahead of them.

Gabriel groans, thinking of the ache in his lower back from years of carrying a pup in one arm and cooking or cleaning with the other, “Got that right, my brother.”

 

@@@@@

After three hours of tours for the public and photos for the paper, the Winchester pack is walking into _Sugar Daddy’s Bistro._ The sign on the door says _Closed for Private Party._

The guest list is small and yet everyone they care about is in attendance. Balthazar and Hannah have done a fabulous job of picking up on the prepartations where Gabriel had left off the night before. The food table is full and everyone has a drink in their hands.

The room erupts in cat calls and cheers as they all rush forward to greet the family. Balthazar is the first to kiss Sam’s cheek and hand him a beer. The Winchester pups scatter in all directions. Kevin and Kane both head to what is still considered 'Sam’s corner'. The boys each plop down onto the same worn leather couch their Papa first sat on over ten years ago. The very spot he read his book and began to fall in love with his future mate.

When renovations were made to expand the bistro two years ago, Gabriel was insistent that corner remain the same. The only addition is another mural painted by Jody. Behind the couch is a sea of pine trees with one lone oak tree. Nestled among the trees is a tent with a blazing campfire next to it.

Chrissy, Willow, Delilah and Calliope, who are often referred to as 'Double Double Toil & Trouble' by their parents, take off to find Benny and Donna’s five year old pup, Elisabeth.

“Babe, I’m gonna help Bal get out the rest of the food, are you good?”

“Of course. Are you sure I can’t help with anything? As always, Gabe, you’ve done a wonderful job.”

“We’re good, you work the crowd and I’ll be by your side soon.”

Gabriel heads toward the kitchen as Sam approaches the boys on the couch. Even though it’s how they prefer to be, left alone to read, Sam wants to check in with them before wading into the crowd.

“Look at this rowdy crowd!”

Kane ignores him and Kevin looks up from his book, “Are you gonna tell us we need to go talk to people?”

Sam lets out a snort of laughter as he sits down onto the coffee table in front of them, “Of course not, when I was your age this is exactly what I would've been doing. I just wanted to tell you boys how proud I am of you for being so good, I know it was kind of a boring morning.”

“Its okay,” Kane glances up with a shrug of his shoulder, “it was kind of cool seeing Uncle Cas’s rooms.”

“Gotta agree with you there, he’s going to help a lot of people.”

“So are you, Papa.” Kevin’s comment is full of sincerity and yet it comes out sounding like an afterthought because he’s twelve and pups tend to be matter of fact like that. They don’t make big deals out of statements, it’s just the way it is and Sam feels so grateful for each of these boys.

After Willow was born, he never started any form of birth control. They'd decided they wanted several pups and they would let nature take it’s course. After a year, they began to wonder if it wasn’t going to happen. After two years, Sam and Gabriel were both tested with all results showing no hindrance of conception.

By year three Sam was about to start his residency and they started thinking about adoption. After much heartache they'd come to the optimistic conclusion that maybe they were _meant_ to adopt. You know that old saying, to make God laugh all you gotta do is tell him your plans? Sam smiles at Kane now as he thinks about that saying becasue three and a half years after their first pup was born, Sam discovered he was pregnant. He and Gabriel couldn’t have been happier.

Unlike his pregnancy with Willow, Sam had suffered from severe morning, noon and night sickness and was hospitalized twice for dehydration. It was a brutal nine months between being sick and having to work rotations as an intern. He never would’ve made it through without Gabriel, his rock. Castiel, by that time had become certified and was working as a part time Doula, had made Sam his number one priority. He was always coming to Sam with ideas on how to help relieve his discomfort.

When his labor started, it'd been in the middle of the night. The first contraction had ripped him from his restless sleep. Gabriel had awoken right away and Sam had tried to play it off as no big deal but he knew differently. It didn’t feel _anything_ similar to what he’d gone through with Willow. The pain was much more intense, and in his gut, he knew something felt off. He’d wanted to hold off on calling Castiel but Gabriel insisted they bring him over. He took one look at Sam and took them to the hospital himself while Dean carried a sleeping Willow back to their place.

Most of what happened after that is still a jumble in Sam’s brain but it turned out he had a tear in his uterus and he was rushed into an emergency cesarean. He’d ended up losing consciousness moments after he’d been separated from Kane.

He’d awoken with Gabriel at his bedside, shirt off with their newborn pup draped on his chest, blanket covering his back. Even in his haze of pain and anesthesia, the relief in Gabriel’s eyes was evident to Sam.

Even as he thinks back on that time, he’s grateful Gabriel hadn’t been forced into making the decision to approve a hysterectomy but having that option taken away may have made it easier on Sam later on. Pam had told him he would be capable of having more pups but it would be at great risk to him and pup. He would never even think of putting a pup into danger that way but all the same, it was a difficult reality for Sam to accept. He’d wanted to have a tubal ligation done but Gabriel had put his foot down. He didn’t want to see Sam go under anesthesia again, even for something as minor as that procedure would be. He didn’t want Sam to be burdened with taking birth control pills either so, just as Castiel had done after the twins were born, he'd had a vasectomy.

As Sam looks at his boys now, he’s reminded once again that things work out the way they’re supposed to. “Make sure you take a break to eat something.”

Without looking up, they placate him in unison with an, “Okay, Papa.” Sam ruffles then bends to kiss each of their heads before walking away.

Sam makes the rounds, taking time to visit with every person there. He’s in the middle of a conversation with Jody when his stomach muscles coil into a tight ball. He tries to ignore it but he does a poor job of supressing his sudden anxiety.

“Sam?” Jody asks with a hand to his forearm, “Whats wrong?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” he says slowly as he looks around the room, needing to see Gabriel, his panic rises when he doesn’t see him. “Excuse, me, I’m sorry, I gotta-”

“Go, whatever it is,” Jody tells him with a wave of her hand.

“Dean, have you seen Gabriel?”

Dean turns from Crowley, the smile on his face fading as he scents his brother, “Yeah, he’s right over th-,” he cocks his head, “huh, he was just there talking to Donna.”

“Thanks,” Sam mutters as he walks towards Donna but before he reaches her, Kevin appears.

“Papa?”

Sam’s footsteps halt and he puts his anxiety on hold to give his pup his full attention, “Hey Kev, have you seen your Dad?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here, he just went outside with some woman and he didn’t look very happy.”

How did he get so lucky to be blessed with such intuitive pups, Sam wonders as he pats Kevin’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, buddy, I’ll go check on him. Thanks.”

Sam feels his palms start to sweat as he pushes through the door. Out on the sidewalk, with his back to the door is Gabriel. In front of him is a woman slightly shorter then Gabriel, her hair is pulled back from her face but there’s no mistaking the streaks of light brown and grey are the same shade of his mate.

Before Sam can speak, Gabriel turns to look over his shoulder, “Hey Oak,” Gabriel says wearily, “this is my mo-”

“Mrs. Milton,” Sam cuts Gabriel off and tries to keep his face neutral as he extends his hand, “I’m Gabriel’s mate, Sam Winchester.”

His back straightens as she gives him the once over before lightly shaking his hand. Her eyes, although the same shade as Gabriel, are hard and unkind. It rips at Sam’s heart to think of Gabriel having to be with this cold brick wall all his life.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Winchester.”

“Done your homework, I see Mother,” Gabriel says dryly. “You know, you could’ve saved yourself the trouble of coming all the way down here, the airport carries a large variety of those postcards you love to send.”

“Gabriel, I-”

“Why are you even here, Mother? It’s been, what, twelve years since you’ve graced me with your presence? What’s so special now?”

“I wanted to tell you I’m s-”

“Nope!” Gabriel cries, holding his hand up, “I don’t want to hear your weak, insincere apologies. I don’t even know how one begins to apologize for, actually, never mind. I’m not doing this. That room in there is full of people who I love and respect. And guess what? I know this may be a difficult concept for you to grasp but they feel the same way about me. They’re my _family_ and they've been the ones to be there for me when I _needed_ someone. You can check me off your to do list, Mother, and be on your way.”

Sam takes a hold of Gabriel’s hand and squeezes it tight. The air around them is permeated with the smell of burning tar, bringing forth a memory from years ago that feels like it happened yesterday. Sam recalls how devastated Gabriel was on the day he learned of his Father’s passing. Not from the death itself but from the mere fact his mother hadn't felt it necessary to inform him until weeks after the fact. The wind shifts, bringing with it undertones of his anxiety and sadness.

Sam opens his mouth to intervene when the door to the Bistro opens and Willow appears. She looks at Sam, panic written clear across her pretty face. He nods his head to let her know it’s okay for her to join them. Gabriel lets go of Sam’s hand as Willow runs at Gabriel’s chest.

“It’s okay, Gumdrop, I was just coming inside.” She doesn’t even need to say a word, just her being here is enough to make a plumb of molassas and rich vanilla waft over her head and towards Sam. Willow takes a deep breath and says, “Okay.” Her hold remains a little longer before she turns to go, getting a look at the woman on the sidewalk, she says, “Hey, I saw you at the clinic today.”

Gabriel and Sam both turn to Mrs. Milton, “What? You were there?” Gabriel asks.

She pulls her gaze from Willow and reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out two newspaper clippings, one is faded and has clearly been folded and refolded several times, “I found this two years ago but I was too ashamed to come,” she holds up the article that ran when the Bistro had its grand reopening. “When I came across this,” she refolds the article on the clinic, “I knew I could no longer be a coward. I, uh see you took your Omega’s name,” she adds as she tucks the paper back into her pocket.

“Yes Mother,” Gabriel spits as his back straightens, “I mated a respectable doctor, you have no reason to worry your weak Alpha son will end up an embarrassment to you.”

“Gabriel,” she says sternly, giving Sam a peek of what it must’ve been like for Gabriel or an employee, “if you let me finish I was going to say Winchester is a nice name.”

Before Gabriel can say anything further, Willow speaks up, “Do you know my Daddy?” Sam’s heart, as he’s sure Gabriel’s does, hitches at her use of the word ‘Daddy’ lately it’s been ‘Dad’. “Have you been here before, he makes the best cheesecake ever!”

For the first time, Mrs. Milton’s face splits into a wide smile. A smile that seems sincere and floods her eyes with warmth. “I haven’t tried that, no but,” she hesitates and flicks her eyes briefly up at her son, “I have tried his muffins and his croissants and I have to say they were the best I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah,” she says matter of factly with a nod of her head, “they are. So if you were at the clinic today, are you a client of my Papa’s?”

Sam lays a hand onto the small of Gabriel’s back. He leans into Sam’s touch and closes his eyes briefly before speaking, “Willow, honey, this is your Grandmother.”

If the air wasn’t so thick with tension Sam may have laughed at the way his daughter’s eyes seem to double in size, “You are?”

Mrs. Milton’s voice catches, “Yes, honey, I am.”

Willow glances up at Gabriel, her face showing conflicting emotions. Gabriel gives her a nod similar to the one Sam gave her when she first came out. She gives Gabriel a final squeeze then walks to Mrs Milton and hugs her.

It takes her a moment, but slowly her arms fold around Willow and her eyes close. When Willow pulls back, her Grandmother places her hands on her cheeks, “You look just like your Daddy,” she tells her in a hushed voice.

“Really?”

Mrs. Milton takes a deep breath and drops her hands before rummaging in her purse, she pulls out a wallet then slips out a small photograph and holds it out to Willow, “He’s about your age here.”

Gabriel steps forward and looks over his daughter’s shoulder. Sam knows Gabriel has seen very few, if any pictures, of himself growing up. Willow hands the photograph back, “I do look like him.” She watches her Grandmother put the photo back before telling her, "You should come inside, I have two brothers and three cousins you can meet. My Uncle Dean says my little brother looks just like Papa but I don’t see it.”

Gabriel clears his throat, “It’s up to you, Mother, you can leave if you have somewhere else you need to be.”

She holds her hand out for Willow to take, “No, I’m exactly where I need to be. Thank you, son.”

Gabriel’s mouth drops open as Willow pulls her to the door. “Uhh, what just happened?”

Sam wraps Gabriel into a hug, “I really don’t know, Baby. You okay?”

“I honestly don’t know,” his words are muffled against Sam’s chest. “How about that pup of ours, huh? Damn!” he cries out.

“She’s all you, Baby, all you. Open and accepting of everyone. It’s one of the endless reasons I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel takes a deep breath, pulling in and holding the scent of pine and campfire, “Lets go back inside.”

Sam drapes his arm around Gabriel, kisses his temple then holds the door open for him. Once inside, they both chuckle as Willow’s voice floats back to them. Gabriel’s mom is surrounded by the Winchester pups as Willow makes the introductions, "and this is my younger brother Kane, Papa calls him Sugar Kane.” To no surprise of either mate, Kane and Kevin both hug their newly discovered Grandmother.

Sam takes a moment to send a prayer to whoever is listening in hopes that Kevin will someday have this moment with his own father.

Before Gabriel is able to move forward and introduce her to Dean and Castiel, the pups are pulling her towards Sam’s couch as they tell the tale of how their parents met.

Seems to Sam this would be a good moment to say a few words to his friends and family. Standing at the front counter, he raises his voice above the chatter, “If I could have everyone’s attention, just for a few minutes.”

The hush is broken by Crowley calling out, “You doctors are all alike, always have to have the last word.”

“I could say the same thing about bartenders,” Sam retorts with a lift of his chin to his friend.

“I just wanted to thank you all for being here today.”

“Where else would we be? We’re all real proud of ya, Brother,” Benny tells him.

“Thank you for that but what happened earlier today was something much bigger than me. I know none of it would’ve happened without the love and support of every single one of you here today. This _here_ , right now, this gathering, is for Gabriel.” Sam pauses and chuckles lightly, “Even though he did most of the damn work, like he _always_ does, as far as I’m concerned today is for my mate, my best friend and the love of my life.”

He waits for the inevitable “awws” and grins at Gabriel when they arise. “I don’t know if Gabriel realizes this but I chose today as the opening of the clinic for a very specific reason. Thirteen years ago today, I stood in this very spot and found the missing piece of my heart.”

Sam pauses and covers his face. He takes a deep breath and removes his hand, when he speaks again his voice is rough with unshed tears, “I know that sounds really sappy but it’s true. I walked through that door feeling alone and completely lost. I wasn’t happy with the direction my life was going in but I didn’t know how to correct it.”

His tears are flowing freely down his face now as he speaks directly to Gabriel, “I walked through that door and I still remember the calm that settled over me. I still remeber it because it's always with me."

Gabriel shakes his head and walks towards Sam, “Way to bring the party down, Oak.” He hugs Sam and kisses him lightly on the lips, “I feel the same way, Babe. I had this place and I had my friends but I was missing something. I was missing family and you gave me that,” he glances at Dean and Castiel then searches out each of the six pups, “You gave me the home I never had.” Internally, Sam winces but he's also glad Gabriel's mother is here to hear him say that. Hopefully, with time, that'll change.

"I could never thank Gabriel enough for his unconditioal love and support all these years but I'm hoping," he waits while Castiel gets up from his seat and hands Sam an envelope, "I'm hoping this leaves a drop in the bucket." He hands the envelope over to Gabriel who gives him up a quizzical look.

"What's this?"

"We don't know, ya gotta open it, Einstein!" Crowley cries.

Gabriel's mouth drops open as he pulls out a stack of papers. "Two plane tickets and a rough itinerary to...Paris? Sam!"

The room applauds as Sam tells Gabriel, "I hear the bakeries there can't even beging to compete with you, but maybe you'll get some inspiration."

"Holy Shit, Oak, I don't know what to say."

"Hell, if you don't want to go I'll take your ticket," Donna cries out.

"Not on your life," Gabriel laughs as he hugs and kisses Sam as their friends and family whistle and cheer. “You’re wrong about one thing though,” Gabriel tells Sam as he glances behind him and nods his head at Balthazar, “you bet that sweet ass of yours I know what today is.”

Sam looks at the two items Bal has set down and lets out a cry of, “What? No way!” He kisses Gabriel again, “God, I Love you,” he tells him quietly before picking up the plate and cup and holding them up for the crowd, “This is the first of many meals Gabriel has made for me over the years. A green smoothie, in which after thirteen years he _still_ refuses to divulge it’s ingredients, and a chocolate chip pistachio muffin.”

“To many more years of healthy green crap!” Dean yells which makes everyone, but especially the pups, laugh.

@@@@@

Gabriel emerges from the upstairs bathroom, hair damp and smelling like a warm baked cookie, just as Sam is closing Kane’s bedroom door.

“Another nightmare?” Gabriel asks, brows furrowed.

Sam runs his hand through his hair, still damp from his own shower, “Nah, I think he’s just still a little wound up from all the activities today.”

Gabriel waits for Sam to pass him in the hall before falling into step behind him. He snakes his arms around his waist and kisses his back through his t-shirt as they walk toward the living room, “He’s not the only one wound tight.”

Sam leads them through the living room and into the kitchen, he twists in Gabriel’s arms until they’re facing each other then walks him backwards until he bumps into a kitchen chair, “I may have a few ideas on how to help you out with that.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen as Sam pushes him down onto the wooden chair, his irises darken right before Sam’s eyes as he straddles his lap and kisses up his neck while rocking his hips. He lets out a low moan as Sam’s teeth graze over his mating mark, “That _may_ work but I’m not sure, can you try that again?”

Instead of his neck, Sam clamps down onto Gabriel’s mouth. On a deep sigh, he channels the deep well of emotions that’s built up over their long day.

Gabriel’s the first to pull back, gasping for air, “Damn Oak, I think you just tickled my prostate with your tongue.”

Sam grinds against Gabriel and bites at his neck again, “As a doctor I can tell you that isn’t anatomically possible, from either end,” he adds with a smirk, “ but I’m gonna do my damndest to disprove that.” He snuffles along Gabriel’s neck, “Fuck, you smell so good, I’ve missed you my Gingerbread Man.”

He grabs Gabriel’s hand and guides it to his lower back, he doesn’t let go until Gabriel's fingers slide past the waistband of Sam’s shorts. He drops his forehead against Gabriel’s and pants while he angles his hips in order to meet Gabriel’s fingers as they slide down his crack.

“Mmm, my delicious Sammich, so wet for me already?” His groan matches Sam’s as he presses his middle finger into Sam’s entrance.

Sam’s hand makes it’s way between their tightly pressed bodies and in no time he has Gabriel’s cock in hand, stroking in time with the rock of his hips.

All movement stops at the soft sound of a door unlatching. “Fuck,” Sam whispers as they both wait and hold their breath, ready to move if need be. They release their breath on a shared chuckle as another door closes. They kiss lazily, hands above their waistbands once again as they wait for the toilet flush and the closing of the bedroom door.

“Guess we should move this downstairs,” Gabriel comments as he runs his fingers through Sam’s hair.

His eyes slip closed and he hums at the feel of his Mate’s nails scratching lightly over his scalp, “Remember all the times I was able to drop my shorts and ride that thick cock of yours on this very chair?”

“I sure do, Babe,” he replies as he leans forward and lays a kiss over Sam’s breastbone, right at the apex of his v-neck t-shirt.

Sam reluctantly climbs off Gabriel’s thighs and follows Gabriel toward the basement stairs. An item on the family calendar on the refrigerator catches Sam’s eye, “Kevin’s science fair is this coming Monday?”

“Yup,” Gabriel replies as he flies down the stairs ahead of Sam, removing his shirt as he goes.

Sam pulls off his shirt and lets it soar across the room as he hits the bottom stair, “Shit, I can’t remember what my schedule looks like, I thought it was next week.”

Gabriel rips off their comforter and lets it fall to the foot of the bed, “I figured, that’s why I double checked with Meg last week, your schedule is clear.”

Sam shakes his head as he watches Gabriel fall to the bed, what the hell would he do without him? “Double shit,” Sam cries as another thought occurs to him, “Dean’s heat’s coming up so we’re going to have a couple extra guests soon.” He crawls on his hands and knees until he’s hovering over Gabriel.

“Hey, Babe?” Gabriel asks as he looks up into Sam’s face framed by his hair falling forward.

“Yeah?”

“Do I need to stick my knot in your mouth to get you to stop talking about your brother? Let’s stick a pin in the parenting stuff for a while.”

“You know, you’re right,” Sam tells him right before he grasps Gabriel’s hip and shoulder and flips him onto his stomach. His hips fall over Gabriel’s ass as his mouth nips over the skin jutting from his shoulder blade. His hands trail down his back, nails digging in as he shuffles back on his knees.

Sam pulls at the elastic waistband just enough for the top of his crack to peek out. He bites at the soft flesh, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a red ring that he promptly licks over with a flat tongue making Gabriel mutter, “God damn,” into the crook of his arm.

Sam pulls down his shorts past his plump ass then pushes at the back of Gabriel’s thighs until his knees bend and slide under him.  Sam’s mouth fills with saliva at the first sight of Gabriel’s ass. Instead of swallowing it down, he lets it run off his tongue over the center of Gabriel’s spread cheeks. He dives forward on a grunt and laps up the spit, spearing his tongue in and wiggling it about while his hand reaches under to grip at Gabriel’s cock and strokes it firmly.

It isn’t long before Gabriel is rocking back onto Sam’s face and chanting his name. Sam releases his cock, bites at the cheek not being spread wide, wets his fingers then slides them in along his tongue. He works at his hole, licking, biting and scissoring his fingers before crawling back up to Gabriel’s neck. Sam’s hips cant against Gabriel’s bare ass as the wetness in his shorts spreads. “Tell me what you want tonight, it’s all about you, Baby.”

“I want, ahh f-fuck,” he drops his head to the bed and raises up on his knees, “I want you to fuck me.”

Sam lets out an even louder groan as he moves off of Gabriel and pulls off his shorts. He turns from tossing them aside just in time to catch the plastic bottle aimed for his chest. “I’m ready," he tells him as he returns to his presenting posture, minus his shorts, "I want to feel that horse cock into tomorrow.”

The feeling in Sam’s fingers momentary leaves as all blood in his body rushes south. He’s close to protesting but decides to trust his mate, it’s always worked in the past and he’s not about to doubt him now. As Sam coats his cock, Gabriel gets on all fours and watches Sam over his shoulder.  “I’m about ready to wrap my legs around you where you sit if you don’t stop fucking your hand.”

Sam surges forward, draping himself along Gabriel’s back as his cock slots along his crack, “Bossy bossy, Alpha, here I thought I was the impatient one,” Sam says sternly into Gabriel’s ear.

“Don’t make me beg, I can smell your slick and it’s making me insane.”

Sam reaches behind him to coat his fingers then lays his fingers over Gabriel’s mouth, pressing his middle finger between his lips. He feels his cock twitch as Gabriel sucks him clean. “F-fuck, Sam, please.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He gently pulls his hand free, missing the heat of his wet mouth the moment he’s clear.

Feeling just as desperate, Sam lines up and slowly presses forward. Gabriel drops to his forearms, grabbing a pillow as he falls and moans into it. Sam pants and squeezes his eyes shut, “Fuck, so tight, so tight. You okay, baby? Need more lube?”

“Fuck no,” his reply is immediate, “I want you to move, dear fuck you’re so _fucking_ big.”

Never one to miss an opportunity to give Gabriel what he wants, Sam moves and moves _fast_. Their bed shakes as skin slaps and Gabriel bites down onto the pillow at his face.

Sam’s hands grip Gabriel’s hips, pulling him deeper before draping over his back once again. He wraps his forearm across Gabriel’s shoulder and pulls until his neck cranes around to kiss Sam.

Gabriel brings one arm up to grasp the back of Sam’s head to keep their kiss from breaking apart while his other hand braces onto the headboard in order to gain traction to push back against Sam’s thrusts. He gives up on the kiss and allows his head to fall onto Sam’s shoulder, giving him free reign to bite down over his mating mark.

“Oh Christ, Sam,” Gabriel cries out as Sam’s hammering slows enough grab Gabriel’s cock and stroke him roughly, “don’t think less of me but I’m so fucking close.”

Gabriel’s scent surrounds Sam and permeates into his pores, he needs his mate closer, “Gabriel, baby, you can say no but,” he stalls his hips, pulls out and twists around Gabriel's rib cage in order to kiss him long and deep before panting into his mouth, “I can keep going but I really want you to knot me.”

Gabriel’s pupils grow wide and his nostrils flare as he twists in Sam’s arms and wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and pushes him to his back, “Mother fuck,” Sam cries as Gabriel bends his knees and pushes them towards his chest. It’ll never cease to amaze Sam how his Alpha is able to toss him around like a rag doll.

In one fluid motion, Gabriel sheaths himself deep in Sam’s wet hole. He pumps into his Omega at a rapid pace only slowing when Sam reaches up and grabs his face, pulling them together as they cry out. Sam shakes his head vigorously when Gabriel moves to reach between them, “No, you got this,” he tells him as he feels Gabriel’s knot begin to swell.

Sam punches out a hard “Uh,” sound every time Gabriel’s knot first catches on his rim then angles up to brush his prostate. “Gabe, Gabe right there, yes yes, ah fuck _there_!” Gabriel bends and bites Sam’s neck, right over the mark placed so many years ago, and milks Sam through his orgasam as the warm cum slides between their stomachs and chests.

Sam’s hands slide off Gabriel’s face and down the side of his neck. His thumb rubs over Gabriel’s mark as their gaze remains locked. Gabriel drops his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and cries out as his knot swells further and pulses deep into his Omega. Sam’s arms wrap around Gabriel, his hands running over the skin of his back and up into his hair.

Gabriel collapses bonelessly onto Sam’s chest. They lay together, breathing heavily as hands skim and lips kiss.

“I’d say that was a pretty fantastic way to end the day,” Sam sighs into Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel lifts his head and looks around the room, “It’s a shame we’re at the foot of the bed, but,” he adds as he gently rolls them to the side, “at least I have my furnace close since the blanket is out of reach at the moment.”

Being knotted together while facing each other has always been their favorite and their limbs slot together out of pure muscle memory. “It was quit a day, wasn’t it, Oak?” Gabriel says quietly and Sam knows he isn’t referring to the clinic opening.

“How’re you doing with that, anyway? That was a lot to process in a short amount of time.”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulder and runs a hand up Sam’s chest and down his arm. When he reaches Sam’s left hip, his hand stops and the tip of his index finger begins to trace the small tattoo of a Gingerbread man. The ink was a gift to Gabriel on the first anniversary of their mating. “I still haven’t, processed it, I mean. I’m not sure what to think. I’m leary, that I know.”

Sam kisses Gabriel’s forehead, “Understandable.”

“The pups all seemed very interested in her. I dunno, I guess I’ll see what happens next, the ball's in her court. If she wants to be a part of our lives then _she_ needs to make the effort.”

“Whatever you want, My Gabriel,” Sam tells him as he nuzzles his neck.

Gabriel sighs contently, “ _This_. This is what I’ve always wanted.”

A short while later the mates are awoken by a loud thumping above their heads. The noise isn’t followed by the sound of crying so they figure it isn’t urgent. Gabriel’s knot has gone down and they are no longer tethered but they remain wrapped together for several minutes, kissing, scenting and touching skin.

Eventually they pull apart, take turns in the bathroom, throw on clean pajama pants then make their way upstairs. They start in Kevin’s room and discover the scource of the thud. Gabriel picks up the book that lies open next to his bed then turns out his bedside reading light as Sam brushes the hair off his forehead.

Next they creep into Willow’s room. Gabriel pulls her blanket up over her shoulder after kissing it lightly. They find Kane’s blanket on the floor, he tends to overheat like his Papa and Sam lays it at his feet in case he needs it in the morning.

In the hallway, they continue past the spare room that holds a set of bunk beds and a single twin bed and past the framed photographs on the wall, all capturing important moments in thier lives. Gabriel stops in front of the picture taken of the ten of them at the reopening of _Sugar_ _Daddy’s_ _Bistro_. Next to it will hang the picture taken today in front of _Omega_ _Health_ _United_.

“This wall sure paints a nice picture of the tales of our life, doesn’t it, my handsome Lumberjack?” Gabriel asks as Sam drapes his arms over his mate’s shoulders and brings them cheek to cheek.

Sam smiles softly, showing off his dimples, “Sure does, Gabriel, it sure does.” He pulls his gaze from the photograph and looks into Gabriel’s smooth whiskey colored eyes, “I’ve loved every minute of every tale.”

“Looking forward to the next,” Gabriel tells Sam as he leans in to kiss Sam’s soft lips, making Sam hum in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's joined me on this journey. Your encouregement along the way has been phenomenal!! I really can't thank you enough!!


End file.
